


Cotton Candy

by Booksinvolved



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, theres no point to this i just wanted something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksinvolved/pseuds/Booksinvolved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison takes Lydia on a date to a carnival, featuring holding hands and cotton candy and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

The heat beat down on the booths, made even more unbearable by the loud and cacophonic music. The shots and dings of people trying their luck at various booths occasionally cut through the commotion, and bright lights flashed in every other direction. If it were up to Lydia, she would have stayed _far_ away from the carnival, but her girlfriend had persuaded her otherwise. 

_"This is what happens when you date a hunter."_ She chided herself internally. 

"Look!" Allison grabbed her arm, and Lydia, though they had been dating for months, felt her heart flutter as it did every time Allison touched her. 

"What is it?" Lydia turned to see that Allison was pointing at a dart game. 

"No weapons." Lydia said immediately. "Not even a dart." 

The brunette pouted, "But I could win you that really cute bear." 

Lydia put an arm around her and gently steered her to face another booth. "Why don't you win me that really cute dog in a game of Ring Toss instead?" 

Allison smiled. "Done." 

They walked over to the booth, pushing past a flustered man trying to calm a crying baby, and the woman at the booth flashed a smile as she saw them approach her. Although the carnival in no way lacked for visitors, none of them had been drawn to the booth that had caught the two girls' eyes. 

"How much?" Allison asked, grinning at Lydia mischievously. 

"One dollar." The woman said, her black hair falling over her face as she pushed five rings towards them. "You need at least three out of five to win a prize." 

The dog that Lydia had pointed out was marked with a five, so Allison would have to get all of her tries right. The hunter eyed the bottles lined up at the back of the booth, trying to gauge the distance between them. Inhaling slowly, she looked at her girlfriend and was met with a challenging smirk. Of course. 

"Good luck." The woman said encouragingly, nodding at her. 

Taking another breath, Allison drew her arm back and tossed the ring, watching with bated breath till it landed lazily around one of the bottle-necks, spinning to a stop. Feeling more confident, she landed the next two tosses with ease, and it was her turn to smirk at Lydia. On her fourth turn, however, the ring brushed the top of one of the bottles before missing it by a hair and clattering to the shelf. Allison's smirk faded to a frown, but Lydia brushed her hand against hers, creating a tingling sensation. 

"You still have one more try." Lydia reminded her. 

Allison gripped the last ring tighter, still disappointed that she hadn't been able to make all five tries, and she tossed the ring onto a bottle that teetered precariously, but remained steady. 

The woman clapped her hands together. "Good job! What prize would you like?" 

"We'll take this one." Lydia interrupted, reaching across the counter to pull a fluffy pink bear marked with a four towards her.

Allison smiled, knowing that this was Lydia's way of saying that she appreciated the gesture, and she squeezed Lydia's left hand with her right, interlocking their fingers. It may just have been the heat, but Lydia's cheeks turned red as she took the bear and thanked the woman before they plunged back into the seething mass at the carnival. 

"Where to now?" Allison asked while an agitated family jostled past them. 

"I'm hungry." The redhead looked around. "Let's get something to eat." 

"Cotton candy!" Allison lit up. "Lydia, there's a cotton candy stall right over there." 

She made a face, "Eh, I'm not a big fan." 

"Okay, you don't have to eat it. But I want some." 

Sighing, a reluctant Lydia let herself be led to an all-pink cotton candy stall where they had to wait behind a whiny five-year old complaining that the cotton candy wasn't pink enough. 

"Kids." She muttered when the little boy finally moved away. 

Allison laughed, her thumb stroking Lydia's, and her face turned the same shade of red as her hair. A part of her was embarrassed for still behaving like a silly schoolgirl in love, but another part of her _felt_ like a silly schoolgirl in love. 

"Want some?" Allison offered as she bit a piece of candy off. 

Lydia shook her head, pulling her along the row of stalls. "I still need to find something to eat." 

"We could share." A hint of mischief crept into Allison's voice. "Like in _Lady and the Tramp_." 

The other girl felt as though she would burn up any second, so she lied. "I haven't seen that." 

"We watched it together." 

Shit. 

Lydia looked up at a smug Allison, and her embarrassment gave way to laughter when she noticed the candy stuck to Allison's nose. 

"What is it?" Allison looked perplexed, which only made her laugh more. 

"There's something on your nose." Lydia teased. "Let me get that for you." 

Before Allison had time to react, she stood on her toes and kissed Allison's nose, licking her lips as she swallowed the piece of candy. 

"There. That's-" Lydia was cut short by Allison's lips on hers, and the two girls were kissing in broad daylight in a crowded carnival, and Lydia couldn't care less.

Maybe carnivals weren't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt credit: [ [x](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/66767637118/imagine-your-otp-going-to-a-carnival-and-character) ]


End file.
